Tophie Beifonster
Toph Beifonster, or Tophie as some joke, is the heiress of the Beifonster Family. During an attempt to run away, she is fused with the Earth Elemental, restoring her sight and giving her great strength. She stays a runaway but stays at Lynn’s, becoming the Earth-Mover of the Avatars. Characteristics *'Name': Toph ‘Tophie’ Beifonster *'Aliases': Terra, Daughter to Gaia, Protector of Strato *'Age': 14 (bumped up to 16 when changed) *'Hair': Black (Dirt Brown and green when Elemental) *'Eyes': Green (formerly milky white due to blindness; both in Elemental) *'Likes': Earth, fighting, relaxing, mud baths, spas, Jake (love interest), Lynn (awesome sparring partner/friend/rival), fruity soft drinks, looking pretty (secretly) *'Dislikes': Being treated as helpless, being called weak and helpless, Sofia’s Sugar Princess attitude, not seeing at all, insecurities *'Family': Beifonster Family (formerly but reunited with mother) Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Tophie Beifonster was a fourteen year old girl of Asian descent. She had light skin and long black hair done in a hat bun in the back, with bangs that nearly covered her eyes, which were a milky grayish green. Her body was scrawny with an A-Cup chest and no butt at all. She always wore fancy dresses and robes of Asian descent as well due to her family’s wealth and traditions. After her transformation into an Elemental, her body filled up, grew and toned, granting her a healthy and beautiful appearance to match her strength, will, and freedom. Her hips have widened dramatically, and her bust has jumped forward four cups sizes from a small age to a very perky and firm D cup, add that with her waist pinching in and her legs stretching out causing her to grow to 5'6ft. She is, in some cases, a small muscle Asian Amazon Goddess of a girl with a filled out, sculpted girl now with tanned skin, long toned legs, defined stomach and a bust and arse that most guys would beat each other to be with, and girls to die for. Her hair has lengthened all the way down passed her buttocks, although she keeps her face bangs, but keeps them lengthened, though she doesn’t need to cover her eyes; she just does it because now she’s a tiny bit shy of others seeing them. However, now she has braided her hair into a massive long braid ponytail, to which she at times uses as a weapon. She now wears tight shirts, combat pants, black fingerless gloves, and a baggy green hooded jacket. Though she doesn’t sport on a normal bra like everyone else, but she does wear spandex underwear when working out. She’ll on occasions or on dates wear the sexiest Asian dresses that’ll extenuate her body and get most of the attention. Elemental In her elemental form, Tophie is in some way becomes a Mother of Earth… or Daughter to Earth, so to speak, and grows up to 8'6ft in height with her body muscular tone becoming clearly defined and her chest surging out to an amazing Double D, making her the tallest girl among them when transformed. Her skin turns dirt brown, while her face and mouth are naturally hidden by her new skin tone, giving her a natural mask and her whole body becomes Earth and Rock itself. Her hair noticeably takes on a Dark Mud tones, with vines growing around to form her hair. She has green gemstones growing out of her elbows, back hands, knees, on her collar bone, and two on her cheeks. Avatar Outfit Tophie’s Avatar outfit covers up a lot more than it looks, but still has enough to show off. She wears a green turtleneck one piece suit with a V-neck line going down to her bellybutton, held together by black bungie cord string. Around her waist is a green and yellow trimmed thigh and butt shawl guard that stretches down to her knees and held around her waist by a yellow utility belt of sorts. She also wears green leggings that go from her upper thigh to her feet, minus toes and heels, but has yellow straps on the thighs, above and below the knees, and on the ankles and toes. She has green arm sleeves going from her shoulders to her hands, with finger holes for her fingers and thumbs, with yellow forearm guards, and dark green shoulder puff guards to arm them. She also has on a yellow vest with a green puff around the collar, giving the impression of a hood. Background Tophie was born as the only child of the wealthy Beifonster Family; the founders of Beifonster Mechanical/Electrical Industries. Born blind, she was sheltered by her parents, who believed her blindess made her fragile and incapable of looking after herself. They went to extreme measures to protect her, including hiding her existence from the rest of the world, which resulted in very few knowing that the Beifonster family even had a daughter. Her parents expected their daughter to be well-mannered and proper due to their noble status in society, something with which Toph secretly disagreed, causing her to resent her parents' treatment. At the age of fourteen, Toph managed to run away from home, though due to her blindness, she wondered deep into the forest. However, at the time, the Elemental Marbles were unleashed… and struck her hard in the head. She crashed onto the ground. She managed to get into a sitting position, however, she began to sink into the ground. Only she realized she wasn’t sinking into the Earth… she was melting into it. As she did, her clothing began to shed off her body the deeper her melt-sinking was going, until she clawed at the air, trying to get out of there. Until she was fully encased into the earth, leaving only her clothes behind. Her body reformed as it sank further and further underground, a fourteen year old naked scrawny blind girl, asleep and gone from the world. But as the further she got, the more she physically started to change, becoming older, with a healthier mature body, her hair coming undone and wild. But her body also grew brown like the earth, with various patches of colors, her hair became like mud and roots, and on parts of her body, green orbs began to appear, glowing as her descent was slowing… and finally, her once blind eyes opened showing they were regaining sight, but now glowing green. She finally burst through the end of the earth floor, like breaking through a cocoon or a womb, as she fell towards a blackened abyss… but then light appeared in what appeared to be an underground city, as she finally awoke, screaming to stop. Suddenly, chunks of earth began to move around, much to her confusion. She tried to run away from the moving rocks, but suddenly, Earth began to move under and around her until she skidded to a halt. She was freaking out on what was going on. However, one of the creatures, a beautiful blue female being in white robes, stepped forth to welcome the Earth Queen, leaving Tophie in much confusion. Weeks later, Tophie was named the leader of the underground city, Strato. During her time, she was learning how to control her newfound abilities, and oddly enough, was being worshipped as a goddess. This was due to the fact that the beings lived in a city made from the rotting remains of a giant celestial being that had crashed to earth during the time of the primordial era. They viewed the Earth as their mother, giving birth to them as the corpse was their father and home. And in some way, Toph had become something of a deity and a protector for them. She enjoyed it to say the least, gaining so much attention as well as being independent to do what she felt others did. But still… she felt like the only one of her kind and felt out of place among the city and people of Strata. Until a few days later… A few of the Strato-citizens showed up, bringing Lynn and her friends as prisoners, believing them to be outsiders attempting to take over their world. However, Toph sensed within them a resonating power (an ability that Aluria helped to teach her), indicating that they were just like her. Ordering their release, she took them in private, as she shifted back to human form, and they did the same to prove her theory. Once they explained to her what had happened, Lynn asked if she could come back with them. Though Toph refused, saying that she was finally in control of her life down here, and that she loved fighting and protecting these people and her new home. But all that changed when a deranged billionaire, Richard Falkner, infected by Strato’s Quixom mineral, attempted to destroy Strato. However, with the combined powers of all the Elementals, they managed to push him back once and for all. Aluria then convinced Tophie that her place was with the other elementals, not just to protect Strato but the rest of the world as well. But she stays as Strato is her new home, but invites Lynn and Sofia to bunk with her, becoming the third girl to live with them or rather with her, in her Strato apartment home, but with Vivien's help, created a portal gateway leading from Strato to the surface for ease of access. At times, she invites everyone else to unwind and relax, stating that the underground spa waters would make anyone metaphorically melt with pleasure. Personality Tophie brings a completely new personality to the group. Unlike the nurturing Siku or the friendly Sofia, gruff and flamboyant Ryle, the gruff but goofy Kuroku, Tophie was fiercely independent, sarcastic, direct, stubborn, and confrontational. She appeared to have the same carefree and adventurous personality Lynn has, and is very tomboyish in the way she acts and dresses, in contract to the delicate and fragile doll her parents saw her as. However, unlike Jake, who avoided fighting whenever possible, Tophie loved battling and took great pride in her magic and combat skills. She appeared eager to prove that she was as strong as anyone who could see and once claimed that she was "the greatest Earth Elemental in the world". Toph's eagerness to prove that she could be independent led to some initial difficulties with Lynn and her friends. Tophie insisted that she could "carry her own weight" and often mistook a simple friendly gesture as an act of pity for her former blindness. Her encounter with Gaia, however, taught her that her friends cared for her because they were friends, not because her former disability made them feel obligated to do so. Tophie was often brutally honest when criticizing others, especially her friends. She was vocal about her opinions on others regardless of status or age. Her occasional attitude or aloofness is likely related to her being the only child of one of the richest families in the Eastern Old World. Due to her time as a competitor and champion of Strato combat tournaments, she was an expert in verbally taunting and insulting her opponents and, on occasion, her friends, particularly Jake. She revealed to Lynn and Sofia that before her eyesight was given to her, being unable to see what she looked like, she didn’t feel the need to fuss over her appearance, nor did she have to once she gained it for the first time since her birth. However, despite her many quirks, Tophie showed that she was a quick learner, and her courage and loyalty to her new friends seemed very stable. While raised in a wealthy and prominent family, Tophie deliberately lacked manners as a form of rebellion. One of Toph's most profound traits involved personal hygiene. She’s accustomed to lying on the ground and walking everywhere barefoot leaving her soles soiled, a habit common among the Earth Elementals. Also, she has been seen belching loudly, picking her nose or toes, spitting, and was usually covered in dirt or, as she called it, "a healthy coating of earth". Tophie is well-educated in the manners and bearings of high society — she merely consciously and constantly chose to ignore them. Tophie didn’t let her blindness hurt her self-confidence, even after she gained her eyesight. She has high self-esteem in regard to many of her abilities and was more than determined to show that she wouldn’t let her blindness or being a woman deter her from living freely and fighting like everyone else. However, sometimes this acted as a ruse to hide personal insecurities. After getting a spa makeover in Strato with Lynn and Sofia, some residents of the city mocked Tophie for it (who retaliated with a prank). She told them both that "one of the good things about being blind was that she didn’t have to waste time worrying about appearances" and was not looking for anyone's approval, even while she hid back tears. Sofia voiced that it was something she admired in Tophie but could tell that she had been hurt by the insult and added that though it did not matter, she was in fact pretty, which visibly cheered up the girl, and even joked that maybe she should get Jake’s opinion on how she looked, causing a fight between the three girls. Because of the restrictions placed upon her by her parents and the fact that their servants waited upon her hand-and-foot lest she hurt herself, Tophie often seemed to want to take on the responsibilities and obtain the freedoms of adulthood. This caused problems for herself and her friends, as she didn’t always take into account how this might endanger her or aggravate others. No matter how she acted, though, others realized that she was still a vulnerable young lady underneath everything else she pretended to be. Due to her troubled past with her parents, Tophie also exhibited a modernist attitude, believing that change is the key to progress. But she was able to make up with her mother when she found the strength to see her when she learned she had divorced her father. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Earth Elemental' *'Geokenesis': She can move and manipulate earth into various shapes and forms. *'Burrowing': Tophie can simply glide through earth or leaving a tunnel **'Earth Swimming': In her Elemental state, she can swim through the earth/ground as if it was water. *'Causing Avalanches, Earthquakes, Mudslides, or Quicksand' *'Earth Generation' *'Limited Gravity Manipulation' *'Manipulation of the Materials of the Earth' **'Ground Liquification' **'Repairing Objects of Earthen Material' *'Move/Lift Earth' **'Geokinetic Fighting' **'Geokinetic Surfing' *'Tectonic Plate Manipulation' *'Terrakinetic Constructs': Tophie can create/summon sentient creatures from the ground that obeyed her command. Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' Equipment Relationships Tophie's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Trivia *This character is based off of Toph Beifong of the Avatar franchise. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elementals Category:Avatar Team Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users